


[PODFIC] Scars - Padma & Parvati Patil

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: [PODFIC SERIES] Scars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 53 seconds to be exact, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Rebellion, Resistance, Voiceteam 2020 Week 4, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.
Series: [PODFIC SERIES] Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762840
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Scars - Padma & Parvati Patil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars - Padma & Parvati Patil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224392) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Duration** : 53 seconds

 **Size** : 1.2MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/scars-padma-parvati-patil)

 **Download** **Available**

 **Original Text** : [Scars - Padma & Parvati Patil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224392)

 **Read by:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
